Time Never Stops True Love
by Lily Evans The Second
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! How could so many things go wrong in one year? First, Dumbledore tells Hermione that she has to go to the past. Then when she gets to the past she finds herself falling in love with Sirius Black. What is Hermione to do?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

****

**Summer at Grimmauld Place, Takes place in Hermione's fith year**  
  
Hermione Granger stared out the window, and then there was a loud bang, it was thunder Hermione could could tell. Goodness, Hermione knew that she hated the thunder, and mostly she hated the storms. She curled up in a ball n her bed, and stared out the window, a blanket was wrapped around herself, and she trembled slightly. There was a small knock, and she looked up to see Sirius Black.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked staring at her.  
  
She shook her head, "I hate storms" she admitted.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Yes and this house just makes them more scarier doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione had to admit that the house did creep her out, and now that there was a storm going on, it creeped her out even more.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of storms Hermione?" asked Sirius, gazing at the fith year.  
  
Hermione sniffed a bit, "Well, when I was younger, around the age of five, I got lost in a storm. It was awful Sirius! I was so scared. I was lost for the entire night, and in a forest as well. It just...frightened me"  
  
"How did you get lost?" asked Sirius sitting down besides her.  
  
"Well...I was wondering around in the woods, mother told me that I shouldn't, so I decided that while she wasn't looking that I would go wondering through the woods. But I guess while I was in the woods it began to rain, and then I got lost. I've hated rain storms ever since" said Hermione.  
  
"Wow, thats..Hermione I'm sorry, that must of been a awful experience for a girl your age" said Sirius.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and then there was another clap of thunder, and she jumped and looked out the window very frightened.  
  
"I can stay in here with you if you want" said Sirius with a faint smile.  
  
"Oh no...you don't have to" said Hermione.  
  
"I know I don't have to" said Sirius, "But I want to"  
  
Hermione sighed, "All right" she said, Sirius smiled at her and laid next to her, she was lying on the cold floor and Sirius soon notice this.  
  
"Why are you laying down on the floor?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The floor always calms me for some reason" said Hermione with a small laugh.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Sirius.  
  
Hermione looked up at Sirius, she was very confused. "What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I said, 'are you cold?'" said Sirius again.  
  
"Well a little" said Hermione.  
  
"Well come here, and I'll keep you warm" said Sirius firmly.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione who was very confused.  
  
"I said come here, I'll keep you warm if your cold"  
  
Now several thoughts were going through Hermione's head. Go and cuddle up next to Sirius? Her best friends godfather? She shivered, she was cold. She soon scooted towards Sirius, who put his arms around her waist. And whispered in her ear, "I'll keep you safe"  
  
**Now (Two Years Later)**  
  
Hermione was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, in the head's compartment, she had never told anyone about that, and she could see the other Head Boy, Harry Potter sitting next to her.  
  
"Excited for a new year?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Harry nodded, "As always" he said.  
  
"I wonder what it will be like" said Hermione.  
  
"Probably another year of surprises" said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, Yes she thought, Another year of surprise. Hopefully...this year won't be like the rest.  
  
"I bet that this year will be better, I mean you did get rid of Voldemort last year" said Hermione.  
  
"And not to mention Bellatrix" said Harry.  
  
Yes...maybe this year would be better.  
  
How very wrong Hermione was...how very wrong.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
_So that was the prologue, did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing! Can't wait to hear from you soon! This is my first Sirius/Hermione fic, and I was going to see if you guys would like it or not. If you don't please let me know, and maybe I'll just stop writing it. I'm also Lily Evans from harry potter fanfiction. Well gotta go and I hope you enjoyed reading this story! :)_  
  
Well need to go, but please R&R! 


	2. Dumbledore's Warning To Hermione

_**Sirius's POV and also Hermione's POV in this chapter!**_

**__**  
  
Chapter One Dumbledore's Warning to Hermione  
  
**1979**  
  
Sirius Black grinned as he, James, and Remus made their way up the steps of Hogwarts. They had just finished Quidditch practice, and were talking enthusiastically about it.  
  
"Can you believe that serve? It was brilliant!" said Remus.  
  
"Thanks mate" said Sirius with a laugh.  
  
Sirius was the keeper for the Gryffindor team, while James was the seeker, and Remus was one of the chasers.  
  
"So...you excited for the up-coming Quidditch match?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well yeah, who wouldn't be?" asked James.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you" he joked.  
  
"Yeah right Sirius, James not excited for the up-coming quidditch match? Now That's a good one!" said Remus. It was just after September, and the three friends were talking happily among themselves.  
  
"Can you believe that McGonagall actually got mad at us for the prank we did?" asked James.  
  
"I know, I mean it was only like a few dungbombs! Not like it's going to hurt anyone!" said Sirius.  
  
Remus laughed, "Oh yeah people these days"  
  
**1999-**  
  
Hermione and Harry both made their way up the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. They opened the large door that led them inside, and walked in.  
  
Harry and Hermione both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Draco Malfoy at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Why if it isn't the new Head Boy, and Head Girl" said Draco.  
  
"Why if it isn't the ferret" said Hermione.  
  
'You better watch what your saying, you filthy little---"  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin!" said Harry before Draco could finish his sentance. He looked at Harry, and he was simply outraged. "For what?" he asked angirly.  
  
"For language, come on Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"That was brilliant Harry" said Hermione.  
  
Harry beamed, "I know" he said, "That is why I'm Head Boy"  
  
Hermione nodded, "That is true" she said with a smile. They got to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. As usual, Professor McGonagall brough in the trembling studnets, and Ron grinned over at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"'ello! I can't wait for the sorting to be over!" said Ron excitedly. Hermione sook her head.  
  
Some things never change she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Congradulations on making Head Girl" said another Gryffindor student, Lavender Brown.  
  
"Thanks Lavender" said Hermione with s smile.  
  
"So 'Mione how does it feel to be Head Girl?" asked Ron.  
  
"Brilliant" said Hermione.  
  
"Fine, don't bother asking me how I feel about being the new head" said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Oh, Harry how does it feel to be the New Head Boy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not any different" said Harry. They all laughed, and soon the sorting hat began his song.  
  
_So many years that I have waited to say this  
I just hope that I am not hated.  
  
Gryffindor  
Has bravery, and a heart of gold.  
  
Ravenclaw  
Had the brains! And was bold!  
  
Hufflepuff  
Was very kind and generous  
  
And Slytherin  
Was how may I say sly, and mean  
And should be hated.  
  
So sit back and relaxed  
And I will sort you  
For I'm the sorting hat!  
_  
The Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws all cheered loudly for the song. While the Slytherins sat at their table looking very angry.  
  
"That was the best song yet!" said Ron happily.  
  
Hermione laughed, and soon the sorting began. By the end of the sorting, there were four new Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, and 4 new Slytherins.  
  
"Finally" Hermione heard Ron mutter, "The feast!"  
  
Hermione knew that the thing that Ron looked foward to the most was the feast. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the anxious students. "Let the feast" he paused, and then finally said, "Begin"  
  
When Professor Dumbledore said this, food began to pop up. Hermione grinned, but her smile wasn't as big as Ron's. Ron now had two pieces of chicken in his hand, and then a dinner roll in the other. He gobbled them down and went onto the other foods.  
  
Hermione shook her head in dis-belief. I can't believe that he can eat that much food!  
  
She soon finished her food, and went on to desert. Which was for her, strawberry shortcake. She soon finished eating, and paid attention to Dumbledore when he stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention? May I have your attention?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
The students stopped eating, and looked over at Dumbledore, "Now first off I would like to introduced, the new heads! Harry Potter is the new Head Boy, and Hermione Granger is the new Head Girl."  
  
Harry and Hermione both stood up and gave everyone a small wave, and then sat back down. People clapped, well everyone clapped except for the Slytherins. "Now I have a few annoucements. First off, the Forbidden Forest is again, forbidden, second, the first Quidditch game will be on October 10th, and finally, Argus Filch has a list of forbidden things listed on his door. Oh and I wish to see Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter before they head to the Head's tower" finished Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The students all scrambled to get off their seats and Hermione and Harry made their way towards Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I turst you know where the Heads Tower is?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir" said Hermione and Harry in unsion.  
  
"Wonderful, Mr Potter you hurry along, the password is strawberries. I wish to speak to Miss Granger alone" said Professor Dumbledore. Harry glanced over at Hermione before taking off to the head's compartment.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have something to tell yo" said Professor Dumbledore, he paused for a while.  
  
"What is it Professor?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Miss Granger, on October 15th, you will be sent to the past"


	3. Strange Dreams

**Time Never Stops True Love**

**Chapter Two The Strange Dreams**

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Hermione who was very confused.

"Miss. Granger, you are going to be going to the past on October 15th." Professor Dumbledore repeated. Hermione paled when she heard that he was actually tell the truth.

"But why?" asked Hermione, staring at her professor with a curious expression.

"Miss. Granger, it is destiny that you go to the past. You will help save many people." said Professor Dumbledore.

"But what time zone?" asked Hermione.

"You will be traveling to 1975." said Professor Dumbledore, "The Maruaders will be in their third year at Hogwarts. And you will finish your schooling there."

"For four years?" asked Hermione, disbelief almost overwhealming her. What about Harry? What about Ron? What about Ginny...

"Yes Miss. Granger." said Professor Dumbledore.

"I---I need to think." said Hermione, "This is all happening to fast."

"I know Miss. Granger." said Professor Dumbledore.

"But what about my family? My friends?" asked Hermione.

"Now I knew that you would say that. Miss. Granger, when you return to the future. You will be the exact same age as you left. It will seem that nobody has noticed that you were gone. It will be the same. Unless you change the future." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Is that my job?" asked a very confused Hermione.

"No Miss. Granger, your job is to..." he paused, "You'll just have to wait and see. Now you will be a exchange student from the United States."

"But how can I explain my accent?" asked Hermione.

"Just say that you grew up here, but moved to America, the school you went to before was Salem Witchcraft Assembly, and then you just now is starting Hogwarts. Believe me, Sirius and Remus will be asking you the most questions of the group. They're more serious then James and Peter."

"Wow...Sirius serious. That's hard to believe." said Hermione.

"You musn't say that you are from the future Miss. Granger." said Professor Dumbledore sternly.

"I won't, but can I at least tell Ron and Harry?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore thought about this for a while, and sighed. "Yes Miss. Granger, even though if you didn't they wouldn't notice that you were gone."

Hermione nodded, and waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak some more.

"Now, I think you should spend as much time with your friend's as possible Miss. Granger. You will be leaving, and --- I know that you'll miss your friends."

Hermione nodded at this, Professor Dumbledore was right, she would miss her friends very much.

"Now you must be off to bed. Good night Miss. Granger." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Good night Professor." said Hermione.

She went towards the Head's tower. And said the password, and walked in. When she did Harry was sitting in the common area waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry as she walked in.

"Harry I have to tell you something." said Hermione, she had a very serious expression on her face, and at once Harry knew that she wasn't playing around.

"Yeah Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well...Harry I'm going to the past on October 15th." said Hermione.

"Wait...what?" asked Harry who was now very confused.

"I'm going to---" Harry cutted her off.

"I know, I heard. But why?" asked Harry. Hermione knew that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is sending me there for who know's what. All I know is that I have to stay there for four years. Then I'll come back in their seventh year."

"But what about us Hermione?" asked Harry.

"See that's the thing, Professor Dumbledore said that when I return, it will be like I have never left. I will be the same age, and will be at the same spot that I have left at." said Hermione.

"I guess that's a little better. But how are you getting there?" asked Harry.

"Time turner perhaps." said Hermione.

"Well I gotta go to bed Hermione." said Harry. Hermione watched him go and sighed. How could she just leave the future? How could she leave her friends?

Hermione pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes, all this thinking was giving her a headache. She saw that there was a minibar and went towards it and opened it. She smiled when she saw that Professor Dumbledore had put in the Muggle Pop, Coke. She supposed that Dumbledore enjoyed that very much.

Hermione opened the can and dranked it quickly, and then went to her room. She saw Crookshanks all curled up in a ball, and soon...Hermione drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that she was about to have a very starnge dream.

The Dream

Hermione was in a corridor, a very long corridor. She looked around and was very confused of where she was. And all of a sudden she heard her name being whispered.

"Hermione." the voice said.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione." the voice said again.

Hermione walked towards the voice and soon from a far off distance she could see a figure. The figure walked up to her and Hermione could see his handsome face. He cupped her cheek and smile.

"I love you Hermione."

End of Dream

Hermione woke up panting, who was the person in her dream? She accidently knocked Crookshanks down on the ground who hissed loudly.

What was to happen to her? And who was very boy in her dream?

She had no other choice but to fall asleep.

1979-

Sirius woke up in the middle of the night. His heart pounding. What kind of dream was that? And who was the girl?

"Sirius mate you all right?" asked James tiredly.

"Fine James, just go back to sleep." said Sirius.

"All right mate." said James, yawning.

Sirius soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about the girl in his dreams, for she looked very familiar.

To Be Continued

So how was that? Okay, well you know in the last chapter I put that it took place in 1979? Well that was in Sirius's seventh year. Four years before Hermione got there. Make any sense? Hope it does and please R&R!


End file.
